I'll understand if we try it!
by chibi-america-alfred
Summary: so this takes place after 'a 2p world of differnce' in our era. Japan is getting annoyed by his idiotic dubbel who's living in his house without permission. But when Kiku get's a hold of Japan's hentai/yaoi/BDSM collection and doesn't seem to understand their practical use. Japan will have to teach him!
1. Chapter 1

_**So how did this get on my account? I did't write this. I'm far to innocent! *sarcastic***_

**this is about 2p!japan finding japan's hentai collection and he doesn't get why he likes it. So japan will have to teach him firsthand.**

**The first part isn't very interesting so you can skip it if you like ****it's just to give you an idea of their relationship.**

I just got of from work. I was walking home dreading my arrival there.

Ever since england-san and Oliver-san had created a permanent crack between their dimensions Kiku had been coming over a lot.

When I'd come home I'd often find Kiku sound asleep in my bed with a few beer cans or a bottle of sake wearing nothing but his boxers and the load of bandages he always needed.

Not everything about him coming over was bad. He often cleaned up my house and fed my pets. we got along on a few topics, mainly martial arts and horror movies/games. But he could at least warn me when he was coming over.

"tadaima." I took of my coat and anxiously awaited a reply.

"Yo! Welcome home." and indeed he'd come over again.

It was friday so maybe a movie would shut him up. Kiku sat at my coffee table in a black shirt and pair of jeans.

"how's life?" he asked handing me my casual clothes.

"fine. On your side?"

"Great since I met you" he said with a smile. He obviously didn't understand what those words meant to me .he was just referring to freeloading at my place. But it still made me blush like a moron! I ran into another room to hide my burning cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Kiku asked.

"y-yes, why?" everything was okay as long as he didn't see me blush again! He'd laugh!

"most people don't change their getup in their kitchen at my place"

"u-uhm..." crap... what now? I ran into the kitchen without thinking

"I-I'm fine I just d-don't feel like changing today"

"fine with me" he opened the door and took the clothes back. He didn't bother to look at my face thank god!

"would you like some coffee?" I'd finally recovered from the remark he'd made

"no thanks. I'll have some sake"

"you drank the last of it last night!"

"that's why I brought some over" he came back into the kitchen with 2 bottles in his hand

"let's drink!" he said with a grin

"why do you come here everyday anyways?" we'd finished 1 and a half bottles of sake together by now and I felt my face grow hotter.

"to be with you." he said with the same smile he always had.

It reminded me of the mona lisa France-san had shown me. it was a smile from which you could make out happiness nor sadness. it was rather frustrating.

"you're always asleep when I come home"

did he really not know what he was saying? Or did he do this on purpose? Argh! Reading the atmosphere had always been my best skill but I never managed to figure this guy out!

"Well you could just wake me up. I wouldn't mind if you crawled in the bed with me either."

he was doing it on purpose. I was sure of it. I'm not gonna give him what he wants!

"I couldn't possibly wake up a guest." I took another sip of sake

"I just like knowing you're nearby. You never notice but I'm awake when you wake up"

I almost choked on the sake. I kissed his forehead once before going to work as a 'thank you' for the work he did in my house but if he was awake...

"You Should Have Let Me Know!" I snapped a lot louder than intended

"sorry but you wouldn't be so nice to me if you'd have known" he stared at me with half lidded eyes while sipping from his sake cup.

*yawn* I was the first to give in to my fatigue.

"you tired?" I just nodded

"then I'll let you sleep in your own room tonight. I'll use the guest room." with that he strolled of to the bedroom.

I finally put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth and got into bed.

**This is where the fun starts!**

I woke up very early that morning. There was someone sitting near my feet. It was Kiku. Just wearing his jeans which he didn't even bother to zip up. He was reading something. That was quite rare. I'd never sen him read before and he must've had a reason for doing it here right?

"you awake?" he asked

"yes. Would you honestly mind getting fully dressed before coming in here?"

"to think you'd mind ya perv!" he chuckled

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" he held the book in front of my face. And shoved a large box my direction.

"OH. MY. GOD."

he'd found my whole collection. From yaoi to BDSM. All of it.

I buried my face in my hands and fell back onto the pillows.

Alright. Now there are a few things that can happen I thought to myself

1 he'll make fun of me

2 he'll tell the others

3 he'll avoid me

4 he'll hate me

"I don't get it" this wasn't on my list...

"what~" I said without getting up

"this" he said pointing at the image of a girl being hit with a whip

"how can anyone get turned on by this. Let lone a drawing of it." he was making fun of me.

I looked at his face. Expecting a mocking expression but... he really didn't get it? Apparently I looked surprised cause he continued

"sex is a method of leaving offspring. so what's all this crap for?" was this idiot gonna make me explain?!

"it's more fun that way" I put a pillow over my head hoping he'd shut up.

I was i little surprised he didn't understand. I expected him to be... kinda sadistic I guess. I thought he'd like it rough, judging from the fact he was my straightforward mannerless counterpart. who would have thought someone like him would like it soft and fluffy. well if it wasn't his style that was fine.

"let's try it!" he said cheerfully

"WHAT?"

"let's have sex like in this book. you said it was fun."

"I understood you the first time! Are you serious?!"

"yes"

"ARGH!" I slammed my head into the pillow once more.

"I can take a hint. I wont suggest this again." Kiku said calmly. thank god!

"if you don't want to do it that's fine"

...well I always wanted to try it. But I imagined it would be someone I'd had a long term relationship with. he was too straightforward about this!

On the other hand we had been living together for a while and he tried to understand me unlike some of my lovers in the past. and he was unintentionally romantic sometimes.

Is it too late to reconsider that offer?

"is it that you don't wanna be hurt or are ya just not interested in me?"

he continued! There's still a chance! (god, he was right. I really am a pervert)

"it's not like that. You misunderstand I-" he cut me off.

"I never get it! And it's pissing me of! And in case you don't get it either: I AM AN IDIOT! I WON'TUNDERSTAND ANYTHING UNLESS YOU TELL ME!"

he grabbed me by my shoulders pushed me deeper into the pillows and forced me to look up at him.

"Just tell me" he seemed desperate. why did he get so worked up over this?

"what do you want me to tell you?" I tried to sound calm but I didn't do a very good job.

"Why can't we do it? What do you think of me? How should I act around you to make you get it?" he kissed my forehead and stared me in the eyes.

he was worried about this the whole time?

"I don't mind doing it with you but you shouldn't be so straightforward about it. Don't take this lightly!"

"I understand" he let go of my shoulders and sat down beside me.

"you are an idiot but I do like you." he nodded

"and I think I already understand how you feel"

I leaned in and kissed him. It was just a small kiss. I didn't even use my tongue but I think I pressed a button that should have been left untouched.

**I'll write about de smex in the next chapter or it would get to long. (sorry but I'll upload it soon)**

**now let's all pray that my mom and my yaoi disliking friend don't ever read this. (they think I'm still innocent : )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So how did this get on my account? I did't write this. I'm far to innocent! *sarcastic***_

**((I've had bruises and bitemarks on on repeat for 2 days consecutive LITERALLY! It has a bad influence. I think my Ipod is trying to hypnotize me))**

**so Japan realizes his counterpart likes him but isn't quite sure yet. What is sure is that he wants to do it and soon! **

Kiku jumped on top of me and started kissing me. It may have been both the roughest and the hottest kiss I'd had in my life. His lips pressed hard against mine, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. He slid his tongue in stroking my own before exploring every corner of my mouth. it was a messy kiss with a lot of teeth but I didn't really care.

When he finally broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting us, he glanced at the book he'd been holding earlier. before picking it up.

"you said we'd do it." he looked back at me. "there's no going back okay?"

"of course, but-" he started dragging me along with him before I could even finish he got the 'okay' and that's all that mattered to him. couldn't he ever listen?!

he took me out of the room to the basement. In my basement was a trapdoor that lead to a dungeon. I hadn't been there in ages and expected it to be a sickening filthy pit in the ground but when Kiku opened the door it was perfectly clean. The stairs creaked dangerously beneath our feet but still.

"you cleaned this place?"I asked. had he been planning this?

"I wondered what it was so I went down here and it was like totally disgusting so I decided to clean it... just cause I had nothing better to do" he quickly added. he looked in my eyes and pulled me close. He'd started kissing me again. He started unbuttoning my pajamas. He was tracing down my sides. He dragged me to the centre of the room where a pair of large iron cuffs hung from the ceiling.

"I'll try to be gentle"

**So I'm switching to Kiku's point of view (I wanna hug this guy for some reason!)**

"like this right?" I tied his hands above his head.

"yes" he was blushing up till his ears. God he was so cute when he blushed!

I couldn't help but wanting to kiss his neck. I leaned in and licked him from his collarbone to his ear. Apparently he liked that cause he started moaning a little.

I let go of him and walked to the corner. I'd found some 'instruments' in this room. I cleaned them and put them in a box in the corner. I put a blindfold and a gag on him. I only knew what to do from the books I'd been reading before this guy woke up, not that I'd tell him but, I was nervous as hell.

The whip that I'd found had been eaten by time long ago, so I took of my belt instead. "this'll have to do I guess" I shoved the box away and started to walk around him. I'd leave a lot of marks on that pretty white skin. What a waste! I don't get why someone would want to hit their lover like this!

Still... I hit him. He squirmed and tried to scream unable to do so with the gag on. The leather left a long red mark across his back. The contrast between his pale skin and the red mark was so clear it seemed to be glowing. I missed his pretty porcelain backside but

I'd always loved the contrast of bright red on white.

**Readers point of view (Kiku is my new favorite sadist! Yay!)**

the belt stung the skin of the little japanese man, it was bound to have left a mark. Japan felt his legs grow weaker.

Kiku just stood there for a while. Their breathing the only sound in the room. He started circling Japan again. The rough strap of leather came down again... again...again...

Kiku stopped to take of Japan's gag.

"...why...?" the later uttered softly.

"cause I wanna hear ya make some noise." he was so close Japan could feel his hot breath against his neck.

The belt came down once more. "...aah...!"

he started counting the strikes in his mind.

"...ah...ng...aah...stop...please!"

Kiku chuckled at his victim.

"you're so cute when you're begging" he whispered. he heard the buckle of the belt hit the concrete floor.

"I've had enough of this. I want to touch you." Kiku put his hands at his lover's hips. He moved his hands down Japan legs dragging the pajama bottoms down along with them.

"s-stop" he whined.

Kiku stopped. HE STOPPED. WHY'D HE STOP?!

"I'll stop but if ya won't let me finish I'll just leave ya here like this till ya change yer mind" he whispered in his victim's ear.

"w-wha!?" was he serious? Chained up, blindfolded, and half naked under a basement!

"I'm guessing you want me to continue." he let the little japanese man's pants drop down, nipping at his earlobe.

One of his hands moved to the his chest and pinched Japan's left nipple his right started to roughly stroke his member.

"...ah...mnn..." Japan continued to shamefully moan. Defenseless and completely naked was a rather humiliating feeling.

"does it feel good?"

"..." it felt nice but there is no way he was telling this guy!

"no? Than I'll have to try a little harder I guess" He squeezed his lover harder as he gradually sped up. He bit his neck. Leaving love-bites all over him.

Japan just moaned. His legs felt wobbly as I approached his climax.

"ahh...mnng...ah..."

he came over his hand. cum dripping over his counterpart's fingers. he lost all the strength in his legs and collapsed. now hanging from the ceiling. the cuffs cutting into his wrists.

**Changing back to Japan! (Am I to mean for him?)**

Kiku unlocked my binds and I fell into his arms.

"tired already? That's not quite fair is it?" he picked me up in bridal style before I could stand up on my own. He sat down and forced me onto his lap. he took of the blindfold for me to see my own face smirk back at me.

"are ya tired?" he asked again.

"a little... why'd you take it of?"

"why not? Aren't we done?"

"d-done?" Japan asked startled at the assumption.

"I'll take that as a no..."

"it's kind of embarrassing without it" Japan stammered.

"embarrassing you say?" his face twitched into a large grin, I pressed one of his hidden buttons again... oh god...

"I think our appearance is the least embarrassing at this point-" his hand slid up and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"If I were you~ I'd be ashamed of that naughty voice of yours." he touched my neck teasingly causing me to moan lightly. "like when I touch you here~ or here~" he pinched my nipples and slowly slid down lower. "or here" he grasped my half-hard member and I almost screamed.

"s-stop teasing...!"

"teasing?"

"ah... please...ng..."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just tell me."

"y-yes you do...!" he stopped stroking me

"Japan. Look at me." I opened my eyes.

he wasn't kidding. Did he really not know what came after this?!

He was fidgeting and he had a slight blush across his cheeks. In any other situation I would have laughed for being able to make him nervous but RIGHT NOW was the worst time for him to do it!

he looked down, refusing to face me. " I... really don't know what comes next..." I was gonna die of embarrassment today.

**I'm switching to your point of view again (I'm switching to much. Is it annoying?)**

"y-you have to p-prepare" god! If he was gonna make him explain everything...

"prepare what?"

"argh!" Japan took his hand and sucked on his fingers coating them in saliva. he brought his hand back down to his entrance.

"you'll have to stretch me a little" Japan blushed madly but he didn't care at this point, damn he was so needy.

"as you wish" Kiku pressed his index finger in and wriggled it around a little. Japan moaned again. he just didn't feel like holding back his voice anymore.

"damn your hot inside!" kiku mumbled. He added one more finger and scissored them inside of the more timid version of him on his lap.

"yer pretty tight as well" he moved closer "do ya really think you can take all of me?"

to be honest Japan wasn't sure. I wasn't a virgin but he hadn't had any sex since his alliance with England-san(about a century ago). It felt like being a virgin all over again.

"answer me~"he sing-sang as had roughly jerked his hand around. Japan screamed out

"AH...KIKU!...AAH...Y-YES!"

"really~? let's test that out" he pulled his fingers out. Japan whimpered a little, feeling empty inside.

Japan undid his loose jeans to free him. He was as hard as a rock.

Kiku sighed when his lover slowly touched his vital regions a little.

"can I~?" Kiku whined.

"now this is teasing!" Japan said to teach him a lesson. he wished he hadn't done that...

he threw Japan of him. he got up and bend over him. "My~ my~ aren't you getting a little cheeky towards your master?" he loomed like a predator over his injured prey.

"you've been a good boy until now so I won't punish you but don't expect my to be gentle either." he pulled Japan up and forced him to face the other way. Japan looked at the concrete table used to tie someone down on when he whispered:

"bend over."

**I'm sorry that it took so long but I was really worried it would suck!**

**On top of that this was really hard to write. Especially making clear which Japan is talking ( I got some comments on that too). I'm very busy and I only have time to write in the weekends. I'm sorry~.**

**Please tell me if you liked it so far.**

**Random note: while I was typing my mom came barging into my room and gave me a shuriken! A real 'iron' one! A real 'trow it at the asshole at school and kill him, iron' one! a real... I don't even know how to use a shuriken... :-(**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So how did this get on my account? I di- ah FRUK it you guys know I'm a perv! XD**_

**so I'm gonna torture you guys by skipping the last part of Kiku and Japan's smexy time and move on to the next morning (maybe I'll write the smex part later if you really want to)**

**also I had this fanservice story on but it only got 6 views in a week so I took it down but I will take on any requests you guys have so feel free to ask!**

**~Japan's point of view~**

when I woke up it was clearly light outside. I don't usually oversleep and was worried I'd be late so I shot up. however my hips didn't seem to like this idea. I fell back onto the pillows with a loud groan.

Oh yes, Kiku and I... we... Uhm...

HOW COULD I LET SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN?!

I pulled the blankets over my head and tried to forget what'd happened.

"you okay?" I heard a familiar voice say. That's when I noticed Kiku sitting down next to me. When did he get here?

"so ya finally woke up? How d'ya feel?"

"I'm fine thank you." I rolled over and curled up a little more under the blankets even though my lower back almost killed me.

"are ya sure~?" he squeezed my butt causing me to arch my back in pain.

"guess not." Kiku pulled away the covers "d'ya want me to kiss it better?"

"NO!" I said before pulling the fabric back of my head.

"I was just kidding y'know?" he said still tugging on the covers.

"wait wasn't I supposed to have a meeting with England-san today? Oh no he could be here any minute!" I struggled to get the blankets of me despite them being my only shield against the perverted yokai with whom I share my house.

"don't worry 'bout it I called yer boss and said I kicked ya a little too hard during practice this morning and that ya couldn't come." he said leaning back and resting onto his arms.

"oh... then it's fine I guess." was the only reply I could think of. I didn't wanna

Anyways are you hungry? I'm starving!"

"y-yes I'll make us something to eat." I tried to get out of bed, my lower limbs still protesting against every move.

*sigh* "here lemme help ya." Kiku picked m up bridal style and carried me out of the room.

"y-you really don't have to-"

"ya oughta let people help ya more often y'know." he interrupted.

"you should check your grammar so I can understand you." I muttered under my breath.

When we got to the kitchen he finally put me down. He grabbed my apron and tried to put it on me. I turned red while he went around to fix my hair.

"you make such a cute housewife Japan." he whispered in my ear.

"ugh, let me go! You're invading my personal space!" I pushed him away.

"alright, alright." he said before walking into the living room and sitting down.

He watched me closely the whole time. I could feel his eyes burn holes in my back. Well...the burning hole he was staring at might have been slightly bellow my back if you know what I mean.

After I was done cooking I put everything on a tray and walked towards the table. I stared down at the table wondering how I was going to sit properly without screaming. Kiku was very rough with me and it was only a few hours ago.

"you okay dude?" he asked hungrily eyeing the tray in my hands.

"ah... yes of course." I said as I carefully kneeled down.

"you're not okay." Kiku sighed and he yanked me onto his lap.

"itadakimasu! Now open up here comes the train! choochoo~" he said nearly choking on his own laughter as he tried to feed me.

"STOP THAT IT'S EMBARRASSING!" as I pushed his hand away.

"alright. But is this more comfortable?" he asked in his usual laid back voice still smiling about his earlier joke.

I suppose it was more comfortable this way so that morning we ate breakfast with me sitting on Kiku's lap hanging my head out of embarrassment and Kiku staring at me with that annoying smug grin of his.

**~time-skip cause breakfast is getting boring~**

it was already evening and Kiku and I had spent the whole day and early evening watching movies. We often had trouble agreeing on what kind of movie we were going to watch because we hardly liked the same things. He'd rather watch a horror movie when I wanted to watch the new sci-fi movie America-san had lend me. If it were someone else I'd let him have his way (unless it was America-san, I knew better than to watch horror movies with him by now) but with him I was actually quite comfortable in saying what I wanted.

Eventually we ended up watching 2 mystery movies, paint it white and another movie based on one of my anime that I can't recall the name of.

When the last movie ended I prepared for the next battle over which movie we were going to watch however he said he wanted to watch a movie he'd seen lying around in my house previously so I told him it was okay and we'd watch that one but the smirk on his face told me I'd made a big mistake. He came back a few moments later with a video from my 'special collection'.

"we'll watch this one!" he declared loudly as he held the DVD case in front of my nose.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT?! Why would you want to watch this stuff together?!"

"we'll watch this one and I wanna know what my boyfriend watches in his spare time." he said still waving the case in front of me.

"b-boyfriend?!" I squeaked. Bad move... real bad...

I was just surprised that he addressed me as his boyfriend. I thought with him it'd be more like the help-me-out-cause-I'm-horny-right-now-and-you're-m y-best-friend-one-night-stands I'd had with America. not that I didn't like it but... boyfriend?

His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a dark frown.

"so you don't wanna be my boyfriend?" he bend over me forcing me to press myself firmly onto the couch.

"if what you and I did today doesn't make us lovers than I'm wondering what does!"

"but that's no-"

"do you want me to go down on my knees or something? I don't mind but I-..." he suddenly stopped and looked away. he dropped onto the couch next to me.

"uhm... I do want to be your b-boyfriend b-but it sounds kinda weird... to hear you say it after we've been together for half a day." he grabbed my shoulders and violently shook me around.

"HALF A DAY?! I'VE PRACTICALLY LIVED HERE FOR YEARS!" he did have a point. He knew everything about me except for my collection long before all this and being around him (despite it being awkward sometimes) I felt very comfortable.

"you're right." I kissed his cheek and his face lit back up "now what were you going to say?" I asked.

"wha?" he turned towards me.

"you wanted to say something else just now didn't you?"

"oh...I forgot." he stammered.

"I wont know unless you tell me~" I chuckled trowing his own words back at him.

"...I love you..." he said. Loud and clear. I love you. Why couldn't this guy think before dropping a virtual bomb on me~?! But I guess...

"I love you too..."

**I'm going to London! I'm so happy~! **

**and my grandmother who'd been to London once told me about it and the key things she mentioned was that I shouldn't expect much of the food they serve there and a story about a real life 2p!Enland she met there. **

**I'd been to Belgium, Germany, France, Italy, and Greece before and it was a lot of fun except that I always fight with my parents since we have different ideas about how to spend our holidays.**

**they want to visits every and any site that I don't care about while I want to sleep in enjoy the weather and do nothing until it's afternoon.**

**This time it's just me and my mother going to London while my dad's on a business trip in china and my sister is staying with my grandma.**

**And, I just have to do this, I'M GONNA VISIT THE BIGBEN SO SUCK IT FANGIRLS!**

**so~ only fluff in this chapter... I'll write some smex in the next chapter... I hope.**

**Please review, request, and favorite!**


End file.
